


Paper Lantern

by sparrowshellcat



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowshellcat/pseuds/sparrowshellcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Layla dumps Will... and he decides to get revenge the same way she tried with him. Warren, step up the plate - again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read this fic in Russian, you can find it [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4914075), translated by the wonderful ZnatokFanfikov_.

  It happened in the Paper Lantern. Again. Everything seemed to happen in the Paper Lantern.

 

            Jaw hanging, Will Stronghold stared at Layla, disbelief written all over his face. They had been dating since freshman year, and now they were almost finished their  _last_  year at Sky High, their senior year, only a short while away from graduation! And now here they sat in the Paper Lantern - actually his choice, not hers - and he could  _not_  believe what he was hearing.

 

            “You’re  _dumping_  me?”

 

            Layla looked very unremorseful. “It’s not you, Will, it’s me. I just can’t see anyone right now.”

 

            “But... but...” Will spluttered. “What about  _Homecoming_? It’s only a week away!”

 

            “Sorry,” Layla shrugged. “I know I said I’d go with you, but I just can’t. You understand, right?”

 

            “But...” Will tried again, but Layla just stood, and patted his hands, which he had folded on the table.

 

            “You’ll be alright, Will,” she said lightly, then without saying anything else, left the restaurant.

 

            For about ten minutes, Will just stared at the seat Layla had just vacated, expression of disbelief unchanging. She had  _dumped_ him. The only experience he had with dumping at all was dumping Gwen Grayson/Sue Tenney/Royal Pain back in freshman year, and while that  _had_  given him a real feeling of strength at the time, he was feeling absolutely miserable about this one. He really liked Layla... he’d thought they’d  _stay_  together. You know, make a  _fourth_  generation of Stronghold super heroes someday.

 

            “You alright?” a familiar voice broke into Will’s thoughts, and very slowly, he turned to look up at Warren Peace, who stood beside his table, tray of glasses in hand.

 

            “She dumped me...” Will muttered, in shock still.

 

             A moment later, Warren had set down the tray, slid into Layla’s empty seat, and reached forward to lay his hands on top of Will’s. “Tell me.”

 

            “I don’t  _get_  it!” Will finally ranted, glad to have  _someone_  to talk to about this. “I thought everything was great! You know, we were going to Homecoming together and everything... and now she just up and  _dumps_ me?! ‘It’s not you, Will, it’s me’,” he repeated sarcastically.

 

            “Oh man,” Warren snorted. “That is the  _classic_  line, isn’t it? That was harsh.”

 

            “No kidding,” Will groaned. “Now I haven’t got a date for Homecoming, neither.”

 

            “You’ll find someone,” Warren shrugged.

 

            “Say, Warren,” Will laughed, trying to break the mood. “Remember back a couple years ago, how you and Layla went to Homecoming to try and make me jealous? Want to go to Homecoming with me to make Layla jealous?”

 

            Warren quirked an eyebrow. “You want to go to Homecoming with me to make Layla jealous?”

 

            “Worked once before, didn’t it?” Will laughed, not really meaning it. It  _was_  a funny idea though, wasn’t it?

 

            Warren frowned for a minute, then abruptly, nodded. “Sure.”

 

            Will blinked. “Sure what?”

 

            “I will go to Homecoming with you,” Warren answered, reaching forward to pat Will’s arm.

 

            “Wait... wait...” Will spluttered. “I was  _joking_!”

 

            “I’m not,” Warren answered. “It’ll work well. You get your revenge, a date to Homecoming, and a laugh with your friends when the thing’s over and Layla comes crawling back.”

 

            “But...”

 

            “Look,” Warren sighed, shaking his head. “You get dumped by her, then come  _the next day_  with a new date for Homecoming? That makes you seem  _popular_ , Stronghold, and she’ll want to come back when she realizes what she’s done. Got it?”

 

            “Yeah... but...” Will tried again, only to be interrupted  _again_.

 

            “Will Stronghold?” another voice interrupted.

 

            Sighing, Will turned, to see two girls he had gone to elementary with, standing beside his table, hiding shy little smiles. “Yes?”

 

            One giggled, then said, “I just  _had_  to tell you... you guys are so  _cute_  together!”

 

            “Yeah!” the other gushed. “Will, your boyfriend is  _so_  hot!”

 

            “What?” Will yelped, but he was interrupted -  _again_  - by Warren.

 

            “Thanks,” Warren said dryly. “Now, did you  _want_  something?”

 

            One of the girls held up a digital camera. “Can I get a picture of you guys?”

 

            “Wait...” Will tried  _again_ , but once again, he was interrupted.

 

            “Fine,” Warren said, then leaned forward across the table, and before Will could think of any kind of response,  _kissed_  the end of his nose!

 

            There was a flash of the camera, then two squeals as the girls clapped in delight. “You are so  _cute_!” the girl with the camera declared, practically jumping on the balls of her feet.

 

            “Yeah, thanks, whatever,” Warren said, then flicked a single hand at them. “Shoo, alright? Leave us alone.”

 

            “Oh, yeah, sure!” they grinned, then waving, hurried away.

 

            “What the hell was  _that_  for?!” Will demanded suddenly,  _finally_  getting over his shock enough to respond.

 

            Warren rolled his eyes. “Relax, Stronghold. It’s not the end of the world, got it?”

 

            “But you... you just  _kissed_  my  _nose_!” Will pointed out, still in shock. “Why in the name of Superman’s underpants would you do _that_?!”

 

            “I already told you. I agreed to go to Homecoming with you. Revenge on the ex, remember?” Warren rolled his eyes, giving him a look that clearly said he was disgusted with Will’s apparent obliviousness.

 

            “But...” Will protested. “What kind of revenge is  _that_? Everyone’s going to think I’m  _gay_!”

 

            “No,” Warren sighed, looking unimpressed. “They’ll think you’re bi. You  _did_  date the chick for three years.”

 

            “But... but... I’d get seriously beat up on at school!” Will protested.

 

            “You really  _are_  an idiot,” Warren muttered. “You can beat  _anyone_ , Stronghold. Besides, Principal Powers is gay, you think she’d let anything like that go on in her school?”

 

            “She is?” Will leaned back in his seat, startled. “Wouldn’t have guessed that.”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “But... but my  _dad_  would really kill me...” Will tried again, feeling for some reason like he was grasping at straws, though he had no idea why. Why should he be trying to justify his actions to the other boy instead of just saying  _no_? But hey, Warren  _was_  his best friend...

 

            “Oh, shut  _up_ ,” Warren grumbled, and leaned forward again, just like he had with the picture happy girls, only this time, he’s not kissing Will’s nose, he’s kissing his lip, and then he’s standing up and gathering his tray, and leaving, but not before patting Will’s shoulder, and saying, “See you at school tomorrow, Stronghold.”

 

            Will never was sure exactly how he got home that night, and he certainly didn’t talk to anyone there or on the way, just walking upstairs mutely, and flopping down on his bed, staring at his ceiling blankly. He was going to Homecoming...  _with Warren Peace_. And he’d been dumped by his actual girlfriend, and well... everything was not going so hot, was it?

 

~+~

 

            Will did have to wonder what Warren’s goal in all this was, as he climbed off the school bus the next morning. After all, Warren _was_  the son of a super villain, and while he had learned a long time ago that his best friend was not a nefarious villain, he  _had_  inherited his father’s questionably dubious sense of humour.

 

            So there he stood in front of the school, looking around for any of his friends. He was so used to getting off the bus with Layla every morning, and he’d been so distracted because of the whole Warren issue that he hadn’t even noticed where his friends had gone when they got off the bus.

 

            “Hey,” a voice said, and a hand suddenly clasped his right one, fingers interlacing through his.

 

            Will jumped. “Ah... Warren? You’re holding my hand.”

 

            “I noticed,” Warren said without any visible emotion, and started walking towards the school. Feeling rather foolish, Will followed. He was surprised to notice that people weren’t really staring, like he’d figured they would be, although he did get a couple glances, but that wasn’t really a big deal, was it?

 

            As they neared their lockers, finally Will spotted their friends, and lifted his free hand to wave at them. “Hey, guys!”

 

            “Hey!” Zach waved back, then paused. “Will... you’re holding Warren’s hand.”

 

            “Did Susie used her glue spit on you again?” Ethan asked, pushing his glasses up. “That was embarrassing last time, with your hand stuck to your foot all day...”

 

            “Ah... no...” Will said slowly, but it was, interestingly, Magenta who saved the day.

 

            “Of course not, you dumbass,” Magenta rolled her eyes. “Finally ditched Layla did you, Stronghold? And hooked up with Warren - good choice.”

 

            “Actually...” Will started, but he was interrupted,  _again_.

 

            “I hooked up with him,” Warren said calmly, then narrowed his eyes at Zach and Ethan. “Problem with that?”

 

            “No way,” Zach held up his hands, grinning. “If I don’t have a problem with Ethan and Tony, I  _sure_  don’t have a problem with this. Probably a good thing you guys can’t have kids... could you imagine? Ha!” He leaned over to poke at Ethan’s shoulder. “Not that it wouldn’t be even creepier with you and Tony... melting rock kids!”

 

            Even Will had to laugh at that one. That  _was_  a scary idea.  

 

            “Oh,  _funny_ ,” Ethan rolled his eyes, then they all jumped as the bell rang for class. “Well, see you guys at lunch!”

 

            “See you,” Warren said too, then to everyone’s surprise, leaned over and pecked Will’s forehead before releasing his hand and heading off to class.

 

            Will gaped after him, until he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Layla was standing just a few lockers away, and had a strange, pinched expression on her face. Hmm. So Warren had only been doing what he said he was going to do, and was trying to make Layla jealous. Well, that  _was_  why they were doing this, right?

 

            Nicely  _done_ , Warren! Will just had to grin to himself as he headed off to his next class, quite pleased with himself.

 

~+~

 

            By lunchtime,  _everyone_  in the school knew about ‘Warren and Will’, or as some idiot freshman had dubbed them, the ‘W’s’.

 

            People were whispering and pointing as Will, with a disgusted sigh, collapsed in his seat in front of Warren. “They’re just not giving me a break, I swear,” Will sighed, dropping his head onto his folded arms.

 

            “Such is the fate of a Stronghold,” Magenta laughed, plunking her own tray down beside his. “Well, Warren? Aren’t you going to comfort your boyfriend?”

 

            “Hey...” Will started to say, then changed his mind when someone started running their fingers through his hair, the way Layla used to before this whole fiasco started. She used to say that she liked his curls. He’d never minded. “Mm. That feels good.”

 

            “Good,” Warren said calmly, then started running his thumb over the edge of Will’s ear too, making Will sigh and practically melt. That boy had magical fingers, he swore. “Class wasn’t that bad, was it?”

 

            “No...” Will admitted, eyes closed. “I guess everyone was just trying to confirm the rumours, or something.”

 

            “So it  _is_  true, then?”

 

            Reluctantly, Will opened his eyes, then jumped, pulling his head away from Warren’s soothing touch with alarm. “Layla!”

 

            His former girlfriend, the one he’d always considered his best friend, stood beside the table, glaring daggers at them. “So it’s really true. You’re going out with Warren?”

 

            Will shrugged.

 

            “You’re really only doing this to try and make me jealous, aren’t you?” Layla asked, shaking her head. “I  _do_  remember what happened in freshman year, Will.”

 

            “We’re not doing... this...” Will paused, trying to think of the proper way of saying this. “To make you  _jealous_! What a dumb idea!”

 

            “Sure,” Layla said sarcastically. “I can’t believe you’d  _do_  this, Will.”

 

            “If we were  _just_  trying to make you jealous,” Warren spoke up, leaning forward across the table, “Would I  _really_  be doing this?”

 

            And then his hands were tangled in Will’s hair and shirt, he was pulling Will halfway up over the table, then before Will could protest, Warren was kissing him.

 

            And this time, it wasn’t just a little peck on the lips, this time there was tongue and teeth and everything involved, and though Will had been going to protest, had at first tried to pull back, Warren wasn’t a bad kisser. Actually, he was pretty bloody good, way more confident and forceful than Layla had ever been. Which was nice, actually, because sometimes even Will got sick of everyone assuming that he should be in control of everything because  _he_  was a Stronghold, so to his own surprise, he found himself sliding his fingers into Warren’s messy, long hair, moaning and relaxing totally into Warren’s mouth. It was  _nice_ , to let someone else take control for once.

 

            Very, very nice. And Will, being only super human, and a sixteen year old one at that, was seriously getting  _very_  turned on by this.

 

            “Gentlemen, cease and desist immediately, please,” a voice said next to them, and Will really, really... really didn’t want to listen. However, Warren pulled back a little, and smirking, greeted the interrupter.

 

            “Afternoon, Principal Powers.”

 

            “Yipe!” Will wailed, horrified that the  _principal_  had caught him making out with  _Warren Peace_ , of all people. And in the cafeteria, of all places, which made him realize that the entire  _school_  had seen it, and Will turned brilliantly red. Had  _he_  been the one with the flame powers, his face probably would have literally been flaming.

 

            “Will, Warren,” Principal Powers frowned, but there was a slight smile trying to fight its way onto her face. “Please try to keep the PDAs to a minimum while at school, alright?”

 

            “Sure,” Warren said, then sat back down properly, smirking as Will thunked back down in his own seat. “Can do.”

 

            “Have a good afternoon kids,” Powers smiled, then turned and headed out towards the main doors.

 

            “God, I could  _die_...” Will groaned, burying his face in his hands.

 

            “Well, I’ll give you this,” Magenta remarked idly, digging into her pudding cup, which was, oddly enough, also purple. “You two _are_  hot together.”

 

            “Thanks...” Will muttered, and began thunking his head against the table.

 

~+~

 

            The next week was... interesting.

 

            Everywhere Will went, there was Warren. If he tried to go walking through the halls, Warren was always suddenly there, holding his hand, which was kind of odd, since he definitely remembered Layla telling stories about how every time  _she_  had tried to hold Warren’s hand, he’d burned her.  _Once_ , Warren had even insisted on walking him home from the bus stop, and they  _totally_  didn’t even go on the same bus. Usually, Warren only came over if they were working on homework, or partying, or something. Fortunately, Warren had kept the “lovey-dovey” crap to a minimum around the school, although it always still caught him off guard. Will guessed it was just because he would have never figured  _Warren Peace_  to be the touchy-feely sort, was all.

 

            And now it was the night before the Homecoming dance, and Will was laying on the floor, head in Warren’s lap as the older boy sat with his back to Will’s bed, playing with Will’s hair. It was Warren’s idea, not his, but apparently the other thought that Will could use a red streak or two in his hair too, and Will had just shrugged. Why not?

 

            “I like it,” Warren said suddenly, twisting one of the red streaks around his finger.

 

            “Hmm? Oh, me too,” Will agreed quickly, then opened his eyes to look up at Warren. “Look, Warren... why? Why’d you do all this?”

 

            “Maybe I wanted to,” Warren said, noncommittal, and shrugged. “Why? You mind?”

 

            “No, I mean... well...” Will pushed himself to sit up, turning to face Warren, and draped his arms over his knees, which he pulled up to his chest. “Look, when you were trying to make me jealous back then, you didn’t make out with  _Layla_  in the cafeteria, or walk her home or hold  _her_  hand or anything.”

 

            “Course not,” Warren sneered. “It was  _Layla_ , right?”

 

            “And what difference does that make, again?” Will frowned.

 

            “Trust me, it does,” Warren just shook his head, then pushed himself to his feet. “I’m going to get a drink. You want something?”

 

            “I can get it,” Will started, moving to stand. “After all, this  _is_  my house...”

 

            “Relax,” Warren waved a hand lazily, and strode out of the room. After all, the black leather clad boy didn’t do anything mildly, and even in the house, he still wore his chunky, heavy boots.

 

            Will sighed, and flopped back down on the floor, thinking. Warren was... interesting. Funny how they’d hated each other when he’d started school, and even the, only because of their fathers. Parental hatred can be a pretty heavy thing to carry around on your shoulders.

 

            “Got you a Pepsi,” Warren’s voice came from the door, and the sound of the door closing.

 

            “Thanks,” Will nodded, not moving. “Just set it down somewhere, kay?”

 

            Warren came into Will’s field of view in another moment, towering over him, two bottles of Pepsi in hand. The flame controller quirked a brow, then suddenly grinned, and dropped down to his knees, straddling Will’s legs. Will gaped at him, but Warren only set aside the pops, and reached up to his ear, pulling out one of his many earrings.

 

            “What are you doing?” Will asked warily, as Warren lit the end of one of his fingers on fire, and held the earring in the flame, heating it up until it was red hot.

 

            “Don’t you want to be a  _little_ rebellious?” Warren asked, smirking as he looked down at Will. “I’m giving you a piercing.”

 

            “A piercing.” Will repeated, slowly. “Umm...  _where_  were you planning on  _putting_ this piercing?”

 

            “In your ear, dumbass, unless you had a better idea?” Warren quirked a single eyebrow.

 

            “No... no, ear’s great.” Will smiled warily.

 

            “Good.” Warren suddenly smirked again, examining Will’s face even as he let the earring get hotter and hotter. “You do realize that this is going to hurt.”

 

            Will swallowed. “But I’m almost impervious, remember? So... so maybe the earring won’t even go in?” That was actually an encouraging thought. Maybe this whole thing wouldn’t work at all.

 

            “That would be why I’m superheating it,” Warren grinned, and Will’s eyes widened.  _Now_  he saw the super villain genetics coming through, because oh  _man_ , did Warren look evil in that moment. “Now. To distract you from the pain.”

 

            “Wha - mph!”

 

            Warren had kissed him. Again. Only this time, it wasn’t quite the same as sitting in a crowded cafeteria, kissing over a table. Or even like sitting in a nearly empty  _restaurant_ , kissing over a table. This time, Will was pinned, and just like the last time, he was completely willing to let someone else take charge.

 

            And take charge Warren did. Plundering Will’s mouth, he mapped his teeth, and though Will tried desperately to pretend that he wasn’t as interested as he was, Warren suddenly slid forward so that he wasn’t just straddling Will’s legs, he was straddling Will’s waist, and then he ground downwards, and Will drew in a sharp, shuddering gasp when he felt an unmistakable hardness grinding against his.

 

             _That_  was unexpected. It’s not like he’d never done  _anything_  before, he and Layla had experimented a little, but oh man, Layla _never_  took control, especially not like this, and Will was sick of being the leader.

 

            Warren repeated the action, and Will couldn’t help it, his arms were up in an instant and clutching at Warren’s back and shoulders. Maybe he should have suggested that this was a  _bad_  idea, but god, it felt  _so_  good, and he  _was_  a teenaged boy with a healthy active sex drive. Panting into Warren’s mouth, he jerked his own hips up, nearly groaning at the feeling  _that_  created, and clutched harder at Warren’s shoulders. He probably should have let up a little - he  _did_  have super strength after all, but Warren didn’t seem to be complaining, and it was the last thing on Will’s mind at the moment.

 

            In fact, the more Warren ground down, the less Will cared about, until his entire world was reduced to the warmth pooling in his groin, the tongue in his mouth, and sweet wonderful fiery heat traveling over his entire body.

 

            And then that fire pinpointed itself in his ear, a burning searing piece of metal going straight through the skin, and in that moment, Will couldn’t control himself, and he jerked off the ground, back arching, scream muffled in Warren’s mouth as he came, longer and harder than he ever had before.

 

            A couple minutes later, when Will’s vision had stopped shaking, and the white blankness had faded from the world, he sighed, looking up at the face above his, half in disbelief. Maybe Warren didn’t know he’d... well... enjoyed that as much as he had? “What... what was  _that_?”

 

            “Distraction,” Warren smirked, then pushed himself to his feet, and pulled Will up with him. Steadying him on feet, Warren smirked, and pointed to the mirror. “Like it?”

 

            Will glanced over at his mirror, shocked. His hair was a tousled mess, including the two new red streaks, his face was flushed, his eyes bright, his lips swollen... and twinkling innocently in his left ear was a diamond earring.

 

            “Hey...” he grinned, ignoring the damp spot in his jeans for the moment - because if he pretended it didn’t exist, maybe it didn’t, and Warren wouldn’t realize what an effect he’d had on him - and examined the earring in the mirror. “I  _like_  it!”

 

            “Good.” Warren smirked, then ruffled Will’s hair. “Hey. How are we getting to the school for the dance tomorrow?”

 

            “Oh.” Will started. “I’ll fly us.”

 

            “Hot.” Warren suddenly nuzzled his face to Will’s for a moment, then licked at the newly pierced ear, making Will shiver. “See you tomorrow, then. I’ll meet you here.”

 

            “But...” Will paused. “Wouldn’t it be easier to just pick you up at your place?” In the last three years that two of them had been friends, Will had actually  _never_  been to Warren’s house. It had always struck him as kind of odd.

 

            “Later,” Warren said, then opened the door, hands shoved deep in his pockets, dark eyes watching Will. “See you tomorrow, Stronghold.”

 

~+~

 

            “Will?”

 

            Will looked up from the mirror, where he had been trying to fix his hair for the last ten minutes.

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “Warren’s here! He says he’s going with you to the Homecoming?”

 

            “Shit... why did you tell my  _mom_  that, Warren?” Will grumbled, then called back, “Coming right down!”

 

            Darting down the stairs, Will slipped on the last step, and grabbed wildly for the railing, shattering it when he grabbed it way too hard. “Whoops,” he muttered, looking at the fragments of varnished wood he held in his hand now.

 

            “Oh, not again, dear,” his mother sighed, shaking her head. “Warren’s in the living room with your father.”

 

            Will’s eyes widened. “They’ll kill each other!”

 

            “No dear,” his mother halted his started run, holding her hands to his chest, then straightening his lapels, smiling softly. “Everything’s fine, they’re just having a man to man chat.”

 

            “What for?” Will asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

            “Don’t worry, dear,” his mother laughed, adjusting his tie. “Although, it would have been nice if you’d told us in the first place why it was you and Layla had broken up.”

 

            “Because Layla dumped me?” Will frowned. What other reason  _was_  there?

 

            “Well, that was lucky, wasn’t it?” his mother beamed, then led him towards the living room. “Though we  _do_  need to have a talk sometime.” 

 

            “Okaay...” Will gave her a weird look. Who was this odd woman, and what had she done with his mom?

 

            “...so I want you to take good care of him, right?” Will’s father was saying as they walked into the living room, then he jumped to his feet when he saw Will and Josie. “Will! Good, you’re here... just having a chat with Warren.”

 

            “Hey,” Warren said, and Will’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

 

            Warren wore the same black suit he’d worn three years ago, with the black vest, and the collar of his white shirt wide open, revealing a black leather cord necklace with a silver pendent. His hair was as long and lazily styled as ever, but that looked  _good_  on him, so why not? And interestingly enough, his eyes looked like they’d been outlined in black eyeliner or something, because they _really_  stood out, dark against his paler skin. There was a black rose with small sprigs of white babies breath pinned to his lapel, and when he seemed sure he’d caught Will’s attention, he reached in his jacket pocket, and tossed Will a packaged rose as well. “There, for you.”

 

            Will looked down at it, then laughed. “A  _black_  rose?”

 

            “Call me old-fashioned,” Warren shrugged.

 

            “Here, let me,” his mother smiled, taking the rose from his hand and pinning it to Will’s lapel. “Very cute, Will.”

 

            “All set then, my boy, for the biggest night of your life?” his father asked, reaching over to clap a heavy hand around Will’s shoulder.

 

            “Ah, sure...” Will looked back and forth between his parents, confused. What was  _up_  with these two? He glanced over at Warren, but the black clad boy was giving no answers.

 

            “Coming?” Warren asked, holding out a hand, and Will reached forward to take it, happy to be drug out of the living room and towards the door.

 

            “See you tomorrow!” his dad called, as they headed outside.

 

            “Wait... tomorrow?” Will frowned, stopping.

 

            “Yeah. You’re staying at my house tonight,” Warren said.

 

            “I am?”

 

            “Yeah.” Warren glanced over at him through the corner of his eye. “That fine?”

 

            “Oh... oh yeah, definitely.” Will nodded.

 

            “Oh, Will?” Turning at the sound of his mother’s call, Will was unprepared for her sly grin. “Nice earring!”

 

            Groaning, Will spun back around, marching quickly down the street, dragging Warren with him. “Let’s get out of here before I _kill_  them.”

 

~+~

 

            Will had been debating since last night what would be the best way to do this. After all, he had, abruptly, told Warren that he would fly him to the Homecoming, and he’d sat there for quite some time, debating the pros and cons of the various ways of transporting Warren with him. In the end, he decided that flying him the way his mother flew his father would be easiest, so now he had his arms hooked under Warrens as they flew. This meant that their heads were right next to each other, and they could talk easily.

 

            If they wanted to. Instead, they had  _very_  awkward silence.

 

            “Look,” Will said suddenly, as he had now spotted the school in the distance, and he figured it would be best to get this cleared up before they arrived. “Are you still doing this just to help me get Layla jealous?” 

 

            “Why?” Warren asked, not answering.

 

            “I was just... wondering.” Will swallowed. “Look... the entire school thinks we’re dating.”

 

            “And you have a problem with that?” Warren asked, glancing over at him.

 

            “I don’t know,” Will answered truthfully. “I thought I would, but I’m not sure I really do.”

 

            “So now you  _do_  want to date the super villain’s son?” Warren smirked, looking evil again. “Whatever would grandfather say?”

 

            “Fortunately, I never have to find out,” Will groaned. “Let’s... let’s see where this goes, huh?”

 

            “Can do,” Warren smirked, then moments later, they touched down on the stairs to the school. “Ready to go and face the rest of the school,  _cutie_?”

 

            “Ick,” Will gagged. “Please don’t call me that.”

 

            “Had to test it out,” Warren shrugged. “Layla tried it.”

 

            “I’m not Layla!” Will shot back.

 

            “Thank Thor,” Warren muttered under his breath, but then they were in the school, and in fact, stepping into the gym. Warren slipped his hand into Will’s again, lacing their fingers together and squeezing once, and then they were among the rest of the students, amidst the roar of the music and the conversation.

 

            “Hey!” Magenta called, and soon the two boys had made their way over to their friends. “Did you guys see  _Layla_?”

 

            “No,” Will blinked. “Why?”

 

            “Because she’s seriously here  _alone_ ,” Magenta laughed. “That, and she’s giving you two the world’s most  _frigid_  glare... next to Susan’s, of course.”

 

            “Is she?” Will asked, surprised, then spotted her. Wow, Magenta was totally telling the truth... Layla’s glares could have killed someone, easy. He wouldn’t be surprised if she developed laser eyes. “Ouch. Frigid.”

 

            “Cold?” Warren asked, then without waiting for an answer, he swept Will into his arms, and kissed him fiercely. And that kiss was  _hot_ , partially because it was a deep, passionate search of each other’s mouths with one of Warren’s hands sneaking down to _actually_  squeeze Will’s ass, but Warren was quite literally  _flaming_.

 

            Though interestingly, Will wasn’t burning at  _all_. Warren was fairly good at controlling his flames, evidently.

 

            “Gentlemen...” Principal Powers’ voice interrupted again, and gasping, Will pulled himself back from Warren, eyes glazed over. “I realize you’re having fun, and I’m quite pleased, but perhaps you should keep that sort of thing until  _after_ the dance?”

 

            “Yes ma’am,” Warren smirked, patting Will’s hair comfortingly. “We’ll behave.”

 

            “You’d best,” she laughed, then reached out to pat both their shoulders. “Have fun, boys.”

 

            There was a moment of silence once she had passed, then Zach threw back his head, roaring with laughter. “Oh, that was _sweet_!”

 

            Magenta clapped, grinning. “Good  _show_ , guys. Nothing like making out on a dance floor to get revenge.”

 

            “Who said anything about revenge?” Will grinned at his friend’s startled expressions, then grabbed Warren’s hand and started dragging him to the dance floor. “Come on! We came to this thing to  _dance_ , Warren!”

 

~+~

 

            “I still say  _you_  should have got Homecoming Queen,” Magenta grinned, poking Will in the shoulder.

 

            “Hey! Who says Will’s the girl?” Zach protested. “He’s super strong and everything, and besides, Warren’s the one with the girly hair!”

 

            Warren glowered at the boy, who was glowing softly now that they were outside of the school on the darkened lawn. Flicking his hand open, he suddenly held a handful of flames, and raising both eyebrows and his hands, he said, “Want to say that one again?”

 

            Zach smiled sheepishly, holding up his hands. “Hey, Warren, man, you know I was joking...”

 

            “Hey,” Ethan laughed, from where he was resting against Tony’s side. “Leave them alone, guys. Besides, I don’t know about you, but I think it’s time to call it a night.”

 

            “Ditto,” Magenta agreed. “See you guys later.”

 

            “See you!” was the chorus from the friends, then Will and Warren were walking alone towards the edge of the school grounds.

 

            “You’re going to have to tell me where to go,” Will said suddenly, glancing over at Warren. “Since I’ve never been to your place before.”

 

            Warren nodded, then moved to stand in front of Will, holding his arms out. Will slipped his hands under Warren’s shoulders again, then gently took off, sailing into the sky. They flew for quite a long time, what felt like an hour, before Warren tugged at Will’s sleeve, and pointed down. Moments later, they were landing lightly on the lawn of the biggest house Will had ever seen.

 

            “This place is  _huge_...” Will gaped, looking around in disbelief at the massive, impeccably kept lawns, the manicured hedges and trees, the tall stone fences around the property. The house itself, which lay directly ahead, was huge, white walled, and at least three stories high. “You  _live_  here?!”

 

            Warren smirked. “No, this is just the house that stands in front of my house to draw attention from it.  _Yes_ , I live here.”

 

            “Sweet.” Will gaped. “Why have you never brought any of us here before?”

 

            Warren shook his head. “Didn’t want to.”

 

            Will rolled his eyes, but followed Warren inside. The entrance hall was as grand as Will figured it might be, all two stories of it, with sweeping staircases and expensive decorations. Without a word, Warren led them up the stairs, down a hall, up another flight of stairs, down  _another_  hall, then pushed open the door to a massively huge room.

 

            It was all done in blacks and silvers, with cream coloured walls. There was some heavy, ancient looking black leather furniture, but the centrepiece of the room was still the huge, black curtained canopied four-poster bed, that had to be king size at  _least_.

 

            “Do you honestly  _sleep_  on that thing?” Will asked in disbelief, staring at it. Because even though the room looked like it had been decorated by someone’s grandfather, the random punk band posters and scattered notebooks, textbooks, and bits of partially disassembled electronics clearly showed that this was Warren’s room.

 

            “Yeah,” Warren nodded.

 

            “Man, if you’re this loaded, why do you work at the Paper Latern?” Will asked, confused. “I mean, that just doesn’t make any sense.”

 

            “I like working there,” Warren shrugged, lazily pulling off his suit jacket and tossing it onto one of the leather armchairs. “It’s different, and I can speak Chinese there, so it’s great practice.”

 

            “Hmm,” Will nodded, thoughtfully. “I suppose that makes sense.”

 

            “Make yourself at home,” Warren waved around the room, and though he half turned away, he was watching through the corner of his eye as Will shed his suit jacket, and flopped down on the edge of that huge bed. Flicking his fingers, flames danced over his fingertips, and he spun in a circle, flicking flames off as he went. Within moments, the entire room was lit in the soft glow of the now burning dozens of candles that he had placed around the room.

 

            “Woah,” Will murmured, grinning slightly. “What, are you trying to go for the romantic feel?”

 

            “That was the basic idea,” Warren said, candlelight glinting in his dark eyes as he turned to look at Will.

 

            Will froze, breath catching in his throat. Warren was watching him like the flamethrower was a predatory animal stalking his prey, and Will  _was_  that prey. That evil smirk flitted about his lips again, and when he began walking forward, he walked with a little saunter, like a predatory cat, and in the darkness, his glittering eyes and dark clothes made him look like a panther. Will swallowed, several times, then moved back on the bed a little, hands fisting in the fabric of the bedspread. “W...Warren?”

 

            Warren didn’t even paused in his stalking, and when he reached the bed, he calmly climbed up onto it on his knees, so that he straddled Will, then calmly and smoothly pushed him back onto the bed. “Still want to wait and see where this thing goes?” 

 

            Staring up into those mesmerizing black eyes, Will swallowed. “Yes?”

 

            And with that, Will found himself pinned to the bed by his wrists, and Warren was kissing him again.

 

            This time, Will didn’t hesitate. Not one tiny bit. He’d already discovered that Warren was the most amazing kisser he’d ever been with, and at the moment, that was all that mattered to him. When Warren’s mouth left his and began trailing down his jaw, he let out a keening sound, arching off the bed when Warren bit down into his neck, then began licking over the spot, soothing the angry red mark.

 

            Pulling a single hand off of Will’s wrists, Warren looped his fingers through Will’s tie, and yanked it down and off, before one-handedly undoing the buttons on Will’s shirt. When his lips found their way across Will’s collarbone, then down to his nipples, Will actually let out a breathy cry, eyes rolling back in his head. And when Warren bit down lightly on one of those nipples, Will screamed his approval, head thrashing.

 

            Will wanted, desperately, to touch Warren, but the dark clad boy - who at this point had  _way_  more clothes than him - still held his wrists down to the bed. Which is when it occurred to him that he could  _very_  easily get up hands up, which he did, in very short order, just arching his hands up with enough force to release his hands, which immediately found their way to Warren’s back. Grabbing at the white shirt Warren still wore, Will pulled, ripping it right off of him, exposing enough bare skin for Will to run his hands over to his heart’s content. Instead of being upset about this destruction of his clothing, Warren grinned against Will’s stomach, then slid down a little further, running the flat of his tongue across Will’s well developed abs - the advantages of being super strengthed.

 

            Will couldn’t take much more of this, not the way Warren kept going, now nipping at his stomach as well, before plunging his tongue into Will’s navel.

 

            Kicking off his shoes, Will bucked under Warren, nearly throwing the other off my mistake. “Pants...” he gasped, sliding his hands down to pull at Warren’s, barely resisting the urge to just  _rip_  them off. “Off... now...”

 

            “I’ll buy you a new suit,” Warren hissed, then suddenly Will’s legs felt like they were on fire... then his pants disintegrated into ash as Warren put the fire out, leaving Will completely naked. Delighted at this turn, Will tightened his grip in the waistband of Warren’s pants, and ripped them completely off, followed by his boxers, until both were as naked as the day they were born.

 

            Warren imitated his move from last night, grinding his pelvis down, but this time, there weren’t two pairs of jeans in between them, and at the raw skin on skin contact, both young men hissed, clutching at each other desperately. Panting heavily, Will managed to latch his teeth on Warren’s pierced ear, tugging at one of the earrings, earning him a hissed gasp, then he whispered, “Control me, Warren. Take control, oh god please...”

 

            “Is that what you want?” Warren hissed back, his hands now tracing patterns in the sweat gathering on Will’s stomach. “Do you want me to control you? To use you, bend you, take you? Don’t want to be the strong guy anymore?”

 

            “Not anymore... not the strong guy anymore...” Will babbled, losing every semblance of control.

 

            “Then you have to relax,” Warren hissed, taking charge like he’d been asked. Looping his arms under Will’s shoulders, he pulled the two of them up until Will’s head feel heavy into the dozens of pillows, then lifted himself up so he could reach over to the bedside table.

 

            Will whimpered at the loss of heat - because Warren’s body felt a million degrees hotter than a normal person - and reached almost blindly for him, but Warren just reached back, gripping Will’s hand tightly. “It’s alright,” he soothed, returning a moment later with a small white tube in hand. “Come on, Stronghold, roll over, it’s okay...”

 

            Whimpering as his cock made solid contact with the blanket when he did, Will rolled onto his stomach, and even lifted his torso up when told to, letting Warren slip one of the many pillows under his hips.

 

            Crouching behind Will, Warren began sliding his hands up and down Will’s back, moving just slightly lower with each stroke, making Will whimper and thrash, biting the side of his hand in an attempt to not scream. Chuckling at his reaction, Warren finally slid his hands down over Will’s ass, then bent forward, and followed the same trail with his tongue. By now Will had given up any attempt to stifle his cries, and when Warren’s wicked mouth found its way between his cheeks, he screamed. Who needed dignity, he had Warren Peace fucking his ass with his tongue. “God...” he whimpered, shaking. “Warren, I can’t... I can’t hold on... much longer...”

 

            “C’mon, Stronghold...” Warren hissed, reaching for the tube he’d retrieved earlier, and pouring a liberal amount onto his fingers. “You’re the strong one, remember? You’re strong enough to hold on just a little bit longer...”

 

            And then his lubed fingers found their slicked way down Will’s ass crack, then a moment later, Warren slipped one finger inside Will.

 

            Will drew in a sharp, hissed intake of breath, then a keening mewl when Warren slipped in a second finger. It didn’t hurt, though Will supposed it might have, had he not been gifted with his father’s super strength. It did, after all, make him nearly impervious. It did feel  _odd_  when Warren worked a third finger in, but didn’t hurt. Just odd. That is, until the tip of one of those fingers brushed against the most amazing little bundle of nerves, and Will screamed, clutching at the blankets, and using every bit of his control he could manage not to just come then and there.

 

            Panting, he craned his head to look back at Warren, who smirked at him. “What... the  _hell..._  was  _that_?”

 

            “Prostate,” Warren replied, brushing over it again.

 

            “Bloody hell,” Will gasped, then whimpered when Warren drew those sweet, tortuous fingers out. “Warren...”

 

            Warren, meanwhile, was positioning himself on his knees behind Will, moving his hands in smooth circles over Will’s ass. “You ready?”

 

            “ _Now_ , Warren!” Will demanded, almost yelling.

 

            Chuckling, Warren lined himself up, and slowly, carefully, began to slide into Will, inch by slow inch. Will, meanwhile, deciding that this  _didn’t_  hurt and that it was taking  _far_  too long, jerked his own hips back, forcing Warren in to the hilt in one smooth motion.

 

            Warren fell forward, teeth grit, leaning against Will’s back. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he growled, “Are you  _trying_  to make me come right away?”

 

            Will just reached back with one hand, trying to find something, and sighed with relief when Warren’s fingers entwined with his. “Please, Warren...  _move_...”

 

            “Alright,” Warren hissed, then pulled back until only the head remained inside, then slammed back to the hilt.

 

            Will screamed  _that_  time, his free hand grabbing at the blankets with enough force to rip a large rent in the coverlet. Moving his own hips back in time with Warren’s thrusts, his own cock was rubbing against that pillow below him in a most delightful friction, so between that and Warren’s length inside him, it was only a short town before Will came with a shout, the pillow he’d transferred his grip to ripping right in half.

 

            Warren let out a strangled gasp at the feeling of Will’s insides rippling around him, as, just like the rest of him, these muscles were also super powerful, and within heartbeats of Will’s release, Warren was also screaming out his completion, collapsing bonelessly on top of the other.

 

            A few moments later, Warren rolled weakly off of Will, sprawling on his back, panting heavily. As he lay there, trying to catch his breath, Will rolled over as well, throwing his arm over Warren’s stomach, and looking up at him. “That... that was amazing.”

 

            “Thanks,” Warren muttered, then smirked that little evil smirk again. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

 

            Will chuckled, then leaned up to kiss Warren. For the first time, the kiss wasn’t fierce and frantic, instead gentle, a subtle mesh of their mouths and tongues, stripped of the heat, but none of the passion.

 

            When they pulled apart, slowly, Warren smiled. “Next time, I think you should light the bed on fire.”

 

            Warren’s left eyebrow quirked. “‘The bed is burning’?”

 

            Will shrugged.

 

            Smirking, Warren ran his fingers through Will’s sweaty hair, pulling his head down so it rested on his chest. Will, for his part, was perfectly content to let Warren have his way, and lay there in comfortable silence, listening to the steady beat of Peace’s heart. He hadn’t felt this comfortable in he didn’t know how long.

 

            “Still going to wait and see?” Warren asked suddenly, fingers still carding through Will’s dark hair.

 

            “I don’t think anyone else could rival the sex,” Will said calmly, his fingers tracing circles on Warren’s stomach. “I’m pretty sure we should make this official. Will you go out with me, Warren Peace?”

 

            Warren snorted. “Love how you ask  _after_  the sex. Normally the other way around.”

 

            “Well?” Will asked, raising his head and tipping it to the side coquettishly.

 

            Warren snorted, and mock-punched Will’s shoulder. “Yes,” he said, then sat up, scratching the back of his head so that his hair, already rumpled from their roll in the hay, stood halfway on end. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said, standing, and heading for the door on the left wall. Will just watched him walk, admiring the way the muscles in Warren’s legs and ass moved as he did. Opening the door, Warren turned, completely without shame, and smirked.

 

            “Coming with?”

 

            Will blinked, surprised, then a grin very much like Warren’s evil one, Will clambered out of the bed, spreading his arms wide.

 

            “Lead the way.”


End file.
